Through It All
by PinkaliciousPrincess
Summary: Beca and Chloe have the perfect life - careers they are passionate about, over 20 years of marriage, friendships that have stood the test of time, and four beautiful daughters. When life decides to throw some lemons in their direction, how will that all change? They have so much to lose, but will they be able to hold onto each other through it all?


**Trying this fanfic thing, so we'll see what happens. This story will focus mostly on Beca and Chloe and their family, specifically lovechild Emily, and will not always be pure fluff. Kids will be featured, and I'm stressing that this is about the _family_ now so you know what you're getting into. I do not want to give too much away but know that Emily was not part of Beca's senior year (or even existed at the same time). Beca and Chloe did not know an Emily Junk. For our purposes, though, Emily is how Hailee Steinfeld portrayed her in the film.**

 **I took a few liberties with the timeline to get everything to work out how I wanted it, so pretend Bechloe were together all throughout Beca's undergrad. Chloe graduated on time, but then went and got her masters at Barden's graduate program so she and Beca could stay together without Chloe throwing her life away. Also, I am getting my bachelors currently in psychology but am not planning on being a clinical psychologist, so while I am familiar with the process of becoming a therapist, have not been through it myself. All I know about producing music is what I learned listening to a podcast about being a female music producer a few months ago. I apologize for any inaccuracies, just know this is all coming from my brain without editing!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"Hey baby, sleep well?"

Beca slid into a chair at the kitchen table next to her daughter Emily. Leaning over and kissing her cheek, she smoothed the seventeen year old's messy bedhead out of her face and reached for her coffee mug. She stole a sip as she pulled away. "Hey, what's wrong? Why aren't you fighting me over this? You love coffee and you love to yell at me when I take it from you."

Emily pouted as she turned to face her mother. "I don't feel good." She grabbed her mom's arm and laid her head against it, closing her eyes for a minute and sighing.

Beca looked down at her daughter a minute, noting the extremely unusual behavior of her typically sunny child. Emily was never the one to feign illness to try and get out of school or gain attention, and she was _never_ this mellow in the mornings. Her easy-going Emily took after Chloe with her enthusiasm for life, usually starting each morning with a huge smile on her face, ready to face the day. In the rare occasions she was sick it was obvious from the start and thankfully short-lived.

"Okay, Emi. Let me grab the thermometer so I can see if you have a fever. You don't have to go to school today if you don't feel up to it, okay? You can stay here or hang out in the studio with me." Beca detached her arm from her daughter's face and made her way to the kitchen to grab the thermometer and some painkillers. "Do you want Advil? What hurts?"

The tall brunette shrugged, lazily glancing over at her much smaller mother. "I don't know, everything hurts. I feel like I didn't sleep at all, like I'm in a fog. Advil would be good, please. My head hurts the most maybe. I don't know." She took the offered pills and glass of water, quickly swallowing before dutifully opening her mouth.

"Now, you stay right here, okay? I mean, move to the couch if you want, but don't disappear into your room until Mama comes and sees you. I'll go see what she's up to."

Beca climbed the stairs to find her wife of 23 years fixing her hair in the bathroom mirror. She smiled at Chloe, watching as she transformed into her put-together "therapist" persona, a far cry from the free spirited and clingy woman she was at home. After finishing her Masters in clinical psychology at Barden in 2015 – the same year Beca graduated with her bachelor's degrees in Music Technology and Business of Entertainment, Media, and Technology – the pair moved with Beca's job to Los Angeles, where Chloe completed her Doctorate of Philosophy in Clinical Psychology at UCLA. Two years later, Dr. Beale opened a practice where she spends her days working as a relationally focused therapist, specializing in adopted families, children experiencing chronic stress or illness, children with attachment disturbances, and children who were abused or neglected. Chloe loved her job because it not only allowed her time to spend with her family, but gave her a purpose where she could actually make a difference. Being able to help people (especially young children) every day and bring some peace into their lives never grew old to Chloe.

Beca and Chloe married in 2017, the same year Chloe got her PhD and Beca finally began seeing her name in Billboard and iTunes top charts. She had been offered a starting position as an assistant producer at the original Los Angeles branch of Residual Heat, the label where she interned her last year of college, after she graduated. When certain artists heard her remixes and mashups during her part time DJ gigs at clubs, they requested her presence at their own album recordings, paving the way for the title of music producer to be added to her resume. Now, just over 20 years later, Beca Mitchell is a household name and she has worked with almost all of the artists dominating the music industry between 2017 and the current year, 2040.

"What's up, buttercup?" Chloe asked as she set down her hairspray and turned to face her wife.

"I think Emi's sick. She's totally out of it and not herself. I gave her some advil and I'm taking her temperature now to see what's up, but she apparently just generally doesn't feel well."

Chloe pouted and made her way over to Beca. "Aww, no, I hate when my babies are sick. And Emily's not a faker, this is probably the real deal."

"That's what I thought too. I already told her she could stay at home or tag along to work with me. It's not a big to let her sit in my office, she won't spread whatever germs she has that way but she doesn't have to be alone." Beca rested her hand on top of Chloe's as she spoke, fiddling with her engagement ring and wedding band. It was a nervous habit she'd developed over the years; she typically did not want to have full-on human contact when she was stressed or anxious but the reminder that Chloe was forever hers calmed her down. If Chloe's hand wasn't available, her own rings sufficed.

"Okay, thanks. Let's go see our little patient and figure out what she wants to do."

Chloe and Beca made their way throughout their fairly large house to their ill middle child. Emily Georgia was the first baby Beca carried, joining her older sisters who were two at the time. Arden Lila and Julia Josephine were the first additions to the family, identical twins who dramatically shifted the Beale family's world after growing inside Chloe for almost nine months. Quinn Annabelle rounded off the estrogen-filled family when Arden and Julia were four and Emily was two, resulting in Beca swearing off any more childbirth and Chloe quickly agreeing tp keep the peace.

Now, Arden and Julia were already two months into their second year of college. They got along perfectly and considered each other their best friend, but decided to separate for the four years to ensure they both got all they could out of life. They truthfully hated the distance between them but loved everything else about their respective schools, so for the time being, facetime and snapchat sufficed to get them through the days.

Arden headed to New York University to study at Tisch School of the Arts. Attending film school was the first step to being a director, a career choice she settled on after realizing she was one of the few both passionate and insane enough to brave the film industry. She was currently trying to convince her advisors she was mature enough to begin working on her own student films because she had so many ideas she wanted to get out there. Arden's imagination filled a room whenever she gives it a chance to escape. So many things intrigue her and plague her mind until she knows everything or has said all she needs to about it, and being able to show the inner workings of her mind to others so they understand her sold her on making movies. Beca, after all these years, still wasn't a fan of movies, but always sat down with Arden to watch one that was important to her whenever she asked. Like Beca, Arden is a sarcastic spitfire and her moods are constantly shifting. She has always been as close as can be to her family, but very selective about those she lets into her life outside of them.

Julia was their child who decided what she wanted out of life from the beginning and never faltered. She was currently studying education at Stanford, on her way to fulfilling the goal she set her first day of preschool when she put one foot in the car and announced she wanted to be a teacher. Julia must have been Mary Poppins in a past life because she was not only obsessed with children, but they were obsessed with her. Like Emily, Julia also inherited Chloe's brilliant personality and positive nature, but her enthusiasm was more often saved for the classroom where her shyness suddenly disappeared. Julia's natural compassion and trustworthiness set her apart from others her age, and Beca and Chloe often found themselves how they created a child so overly considerate of anyone and anything. Asa, her boyfriend of four years, attended school with her and was studying to be a pediatrician.

Quinn, the baby of the family, certainly fit into her role seamlessly (and loved it). Her attitude could be spotted from a mile away and she worked it, never intentionally trying to overpower others but allowing her natural dominance to take over when necessary. She was the pickiest of all the Beale girls and knew precisely what she wanted at all times. Nothing really interested her, but she was somehow always up for anything. Currently a sophomore in high school, Quinn was trying to decide if she wanted to head to law school when she graduated or become CEO of a company. She wasn't picky about _which_ company, but she knew she either wanted to be in charge or influencing decisions. Quinn was by far their hardest child to crack, but she openly adored her older sisters and moms and let them peek into her mind when needed.

In addition to being the liveliest one of the bunch, Emily was also the most indecisive and clingy. She was not scared to put herself out there or make a fool of herself, but overall she thrived on familiarity and had a habit of "following the crowd" when outside of her norm. For example, if she was hanging out with a group of friends and they decided to head to a party after her mothers told her not to go, she would happily follow her friends but end up in her mothers' room in tears from the guilt when she got home. Emily was a good kid, but she found it hard to muster excitement over her upcoming graduation, when everything would change. She had no plan yet but had just finished applying to schools all over the country. Secretly, Emily hoped only one school would admit her so she wouldn't have to make a decision, but with her grades and family that was extremely unlikely. Emily liked everything but she loved her own routine and everyday life most of all, making the fact that she was suddenly sick not the best for her state of mind.

"Mommy?" Emily called for Beca when she heard footsteps down the hall.

"What does it read? Do you have a fever?" Emily silently handed the thermometer to Beca as Chloe sat on the couch. She threw herself down on the redhead's lap and wrapped her arms around her stomach, wanting nothing more than to force herself back to sleep to escape from the harsh pounding in her head.

"Yeah honey, you're reading 101.4. You can't go to school today," Beca announced sympathetically. She took a seat next to her daughter and wife.

"So what is it going to be? Work with mommy or stay here alone for a few hours? I can stop by here and eat lunch with you, but I have appointments all day otherwise."

Beca spoke her thoughts out loud as she tried to remember her schedule for the day. "Yeah Ems, you can hang out in my office, watch TV, take a nap, whatever. You don't have to come into the actual studio with me if you don't want to, I'm just finishing Adele's album with her so it will be low key either way. I know you hate being home alone. I'll probably have a longer day too, but since you can't drive Quinn to school we can leave around 3, pick her up, and I can drop you two off at home. How does that sound?"

Emily groaned and pushed her head even further into her mama's stomach. "Can I just sleep here?"

Beca and Chloe looked at each other in surprise. "I don't see why not, sweetie, as long as you promise to call one of us if you need anything." Chloe played with Emily's hair hoping it brought a similar comfort to her daughter as it did to her when she wasn't feeling well.

"I don't wanna be by myself though."

Her mothers shared a glance. They should have seen that coming, physical contact always consoled Emily and in the rare times she was sick, it was a necessity to keep her sane. "What about if you sleep all morning, and we'll come back here at lunch to check on you. If you still want to be with someone, you can go to work with Mommy until Quinnie's done with school. Does that sound okay?"

Emily reluctantly nodded, not even bothering to add anything else to the conversation or attempt to move off of her mama's lap.

"Did I hear my name?" Quinn appeared in the room while pulling on her shoes, noting her family strangely gathered together on a weekday morning. Somehow even weirder, her sister was nowhere near her normal morning enthusiasm levels and not bouncing off the walls. "What's up?"

"Emi's sick, so I'm going to take you to school today on my way to work. I'll pick you up too, but I do have a favor to ask. Will you hang out here with Emily after school until we get home around 6? I'm not sure what your plans are but it's no fun to be left home alone all day, especially when you don't feel well." Beca spun around to face her youngest as she spoke, quickly gathering from Quinn's expression that she was already planning to do something outside of the house when she got off of school.

"Ughhhhh. Mom, Leo and I were planning on going to the movies because this week has been hell for us and we need to relax. I don't want to cancel on him just to sit here and do nothing."

"Please Quinnie?" Emily spoke up and shifted to look her sister in the eyes. "Please?"

Quinn rolled her eyes but gave her sister a half-smile. "I guess; you do look miserable. We'll just do the movies after dinner then." She knew better than to make the decision to not come home. Emily rarely needed anything from her and the guilt if she went out would kill her.

"Thanks, baby! Good luck on your French test today."

"Thanks, Mama. Mommy, when do you wanna leave? I don't have to be there until 8."

Beca glanced at her phone before quickly moving off the couch. "We need to leave, like, now. I have to be at work at 8 too, and it's already 7:30. Grab something to eat in the car, okay? I'll meet you out there in five."

Quinn ran into the kitchen, singing her goodbyes to Emily and Chloe as she went. Beca shook her head and playfully rolled her eyes before leaning down to plant kisses on her wife and sick child. "Call me if you need _anything_ , okay Em? I'll be back here around 12 and I'll bring soup from that café near my work. Don't do anything but sleep and watch TV, okay? I want you to rest so you feel better."

Emily tiredly saluted Beca in response and waved to her as she left.

Chloe called after her wife as she ran out the garage. "Bye honey, I'll see you here for lunch!"

Hearing the door slam, Chloe giggled to herself. The fact that her wife hypocritically never grew out of the one habit that drove her crazy when her own daughters did it never failed to amuse her. She once again started playing with Emily's hair. "Are you ready to head upstairs Em? I can lay with you for a little bit if you want, I don't have to leave for work until 8:45."

Emily nodded and slowly sat up. She twisted her hair into a bun and secured it with a bobby pin she found on the coffee table in front of her – one of the perks of living in an all-female house. Standing up from the couch, she let her mama wrap her arms around her as they headed upstairs to let Emily get some rest.

* * *

 **I know this was really slow and not much happened, but I wanted to set up their family life and give some background before I got too far in and just started throwing things at you out of nowhere.**

 **I picture Arden and Julia as (slightly younger versions of) Aya Cash. If you haven't seen You're the Worst, the show she is on, you need to. It's fantastic.**

 **Still not sure who I'm thinking for Quinn, but if you guys have any ideas feel free to let me know! In fact, I'd love to hear what you think overall.**

 **I'll update soon if I know people are interested in this and I'm not wasting my time! No promise on regular updates as of yet because I am in college and have a weird/unpredictable schedule, but I will definitely continue if you guys want me to. Thank you for reading!**


End file.
